


A Mother’s Love

by KeenWolf



Category: Coraline (2009)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Captivity, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles, Underage Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeenWolf/pseuds/KeenWolf
Summary: “Coraline, my darling,” the other mother’s voice whispered in her ear, “didn’t I tell you I would win.”Opening her eyes was a mistake. The other mother loomed above Coraline, monstrous and horrifying, now all she resembled was a giant black insect with a large segmented abdomen and long spindly legs. She still had the face of Coraline’s mother but the expression was cruelly wrong





	A Mother’s Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurage_hime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/gifts).



Coraline sprinted up the stairs, away from the misshapen grub-like thing that used to resemble her father. Only before she could reach the trap door, the only exit, the door started to close. Slamming shut on her just before she could reach it, plunging her into darkness. 

It wouldn’t budge, she was trapped.

The thing grabbed her, its hands wet and sticky and no matter how Coraline struggled she couldn’t free herself. They toppled over on to the floor, the weight of the thing that used to be her father landing on top of her and pressing her down. She couldn’t breath, she couldn’t escape, she panicked struggling.

Panting, Coraline felt her vision swim and the darkness swallowed her.

————

When she woke, it was to the feeling of hands touching her face. She was lying on something soft like her own bed and for a moment Coraline thought she was home. She strained her ears hoping to hear the sounds of her mother and father, but the nightmare lingered and all she could hear were the sounds of silence and the smell of dampness in the air. 

Coraline was afraid to open her eyes.

The hands touching her face moved down her body in a parody of a caress only to stop on her thigh. 

“Coraline, my darling,” the other mother’s voice whispered in her ear, “didn’t I tell you I would win.” 

Opening her eyes was a mistake. The other mother loomed above Coraline, monstrous and horrifying, now all she resembled was a giant black insect with a large segmented abdomen and long spindly legs. She still had the face of Coraline’s mother but the expression was cruelly wrong.

“You tricked me!” Coraline shouted, trying to rise up only to find her arms were pinned to the bed by ropes of spider web.

“Only bad little girls disagree with their mothers,” The other mother said, and mimed zipping Coraline’s mouth with her figures and like magic Coraline found herself unable to speak. She screamed, but only muffled sounds escaped. The other mother easily pinned her down to the bed her face looking sad for just a moment before breaking into a grin. “I’m going to have to punish you.”

Coraline started to cry, she was trapped and afraid. She didn’t want to fade away into a marble like the ghost children.

“Shhh, don’t worry it’ll only hurt a little, but it’s for your own good,” the other mother said stroking Coraline’s face. “You have to be shown just how much your mother loves you.” 

There was a satisfied sound like a purring clicking noise and Coraline could feel the other mother’s hands as they pulled at the drawstrings to her pajamas. The bow came undone and cold fingers slipped under the waistband and pulled. Coraline’s pajama bottoms slid down her legs exposing her underwear.

The air was cold on her skin and Coraline didn’t know what to think. Surely the other mother wasn’t going to touch her there? 

Coraline tried to struggle, but it was as if she had been drugged or was trapped underwater. The other mother’s hand slid up Coraline’s thighs only to settle between her legs. The strange feeling of fingers was unwanted and the other mother’s hand was freezing cold. Her spindly hand began to move, rubbing slowly between Coraline’s legs, stroking her pussy. 

No! Coraline thought and struggled in vain, her cries muffled as the unwanted fingers press down hard into her. The other mother tugged at her underwear, pulling it out of the way so a finger could wriggled into her pussy and slip inside of her. 

Tears rolled down her cheeks as Coraline kicked and struggled. This had to be a dream, surely she would wake up soon, back in her bed. 

The cold finger moved like it was a living thing, thrusting deep into her while the other mother smiled and hummed to herself. Everything was tilting and spinning and Coraline felt like as if nothing was real. 

Pulling out her finger the other mother reached down and stripped Coraline’s underwear and pajamas completely off of her before forcing her legs wide apart. Coraline was exposed, her pussy on display. The other mother curled over Coraline her black button eyes shiny and polished pausing as if to look at her nakedness. The other mother brought up the finger that had been inside her and licked it, a pleased look on her face as if Coraline was a delicious meal. 

Paralyzed Coraline could only watch as the other mother moved herself downward, her head ending up sliding between Coraline’s legs. The other mother opened her mouth and her snake-like tongue slithered out probing Coraline’s pussy. The shock of icy wetness made Coraline whimper as the other mother’s tongue licked around and around. Shaking her head Coraline jerked away trying to escape as the tongue wiggled and skittered between the folds of her pussy until it found her entrance and began pushing inside her. It seemed to pulsate, growing thicker and colder as it thrust into her. Until it felt like a large block of ice was pounding in and out of her pussy.

Coraline felt herself shaking as if she would fly to pieces as the thick tongue that was moving inside her went from wrong to uncomfortably large all to quickly.

But there wasn’t anything she could do to stop it. 

She sobbed with relief when finally the other mother pulled back, her tongue sliding out of Coraline with a wet sucking noise. Coraline gasped in air through her nose. 

There was a strange sound coming from the other mother. Like a nut being cracked open or like someone was stepping on a beetle. She wasn’t sure what she was looking at first, the monstrous form of the other mother crouching over her body almost hid it. But there was something wrong with the lower half of the other mother, it had looked like the back end of a spider or a stinging insect, but now coming out from the end of it was a thick shiny black tentacle that moved and wriggled like it was alive. 

Coraline watched unable to look away as the tentacle seemed to pulsate and writhe, the blunt head at the end dripping with a thick fluid. The other mother moaned and reared up, pushing that thing between Coraline’s legs and letting the thick tentacle slither up against her pussy. The other mother petted Coraline’s hair moving down so that she was almost laying on top of her then the tentacle started to pushed its way inside. The other mother arched in pleasure and started to move. The pain of the thick thing working it’s way into Coraline’s pussy felt impossible huge. There was no way it could fit, and yet the other mother kept pushing it in and stretching Coraline’s pussy wide open so much so that she thought she would break in two. 

More and more of it was pushed inside, all the while Coraline could feel liquid gushing out of her and soaking the bed. Until she could hear it dripping on the floor. Finally The other mother stopped completely inside her and Coraline felt stretched and stuffed full. 

The other mother groaned as she began to thrust, gasping in pleasure, the slick slapping sound of fucking echoed in the room. The other mother’s tentacle wedged in and out, the ridges on it rubbing harshly inside her causing Coraline to scream and cry out with every thrust. She went limp her body jerking bonelessly as the other mother fucked her.

Coraline didn’t know what to do, her mind was blank and empty. There was a painful stretch between her legs, a overwhelming fullness as the tentacle plunged inside her, and the strange sensation of emptiness when it was pulled almost out.

“Can you feel it my darling, can you feel how much your mother loves you? I’m never letting you go, Coraline.”

The other mother gasped and her thrusts speed up, she pounded into Coraline in a frenzy. Fucking her painfully until finally she pushed her tentacle completely inside Coraline and stilled. The feeling of cold liquid spraying into Coraline built and built. It felt like she would burst, but then it overflowed, bubbling out of Coraline’s pussy gushing out around the tentacle and coating them both as the other mother moaned and panted. 

Coraline was so cold, her pussy ached, and she could only cry as the other mother’s thick tentacle seemed to pulsate inside her. The other mother leaned forward her lips freezing as she kissed Coraline on her sealed lips her tongue licking her like a dog.

“Your mother loves you so very much, Coraline. And that love is why you need this punishment. Still even though you’ve been rude and disrespectful, I knew that you were one I’d been waiting for.”

Coraline struggled, something was happening, the other mother’s tentacle was vibrating and it seemed to be growing, to be stretching. Looking down Coraline could see a large shape moving inside the tentacle as if there was something in there heading toward where it was still lodged inside her pussy.

“I’ve been waiting a long time for someone like you. Someone so strong and clever. After all, I would only ever trust the strongest of my daughters with my precious eggs.” 

The shape of the egg inside the tentacle pressed against Coraline’s pussy and she could feel herself stretch open wider and wider as it started to sink into her. The pain was unbearable, Coraline jerked and screamed, but the other mother held her down, the tentacle pulsing and vibrating as it forced the egg deeper and deeper until finally it slipped inside her. Coraline felt a rush of pleasure at it’s passage and she sobbed in relief. 

But it didn’t end, over and over it repeated as egg after egg was forced inside. Her body was sticky with sweat and the other mother’s slick juice when finally the tentacle was pulled back and it slipped out. 

Coraline cried and flinch as the other mother petted her. Touching her all over, but lingering on her engorged belly that was now painfully filled with the other mother’s eggs.

“Soon you’ll know what it’s like to be a mother, to birth new life. Oh Coraline, my darling, I can’t wait.”


End file.
